The Fat Games
by Iron59
Summary: For the 3rd Quarter Quell, it was decided that the tributes...let's just say...are somewhat larger.
1. The Quell

_Hey guys. I'm iron59, and this is my first fic in . Although I have written fanfiction before, I did that years ago, as an 11-year old(I am approaching 15), and this will be kind of a restart for me. But do not, by all means, go easy on me. I have full intent of completing this thing and I have full intent on making it real good. In order to do that, I need reviews. If I get reviews, I promise I'll make you a real good fic._

_I got the idea for this fic after seeing "Hunger" in "Hunger Games", and you could probably guess._

_Do read, review, and probably complain on why I decided to use fat people._

_**The Fat Games**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold morning. I stepped out from the shower, shivering from the cold. God knows why I took a shower considering the facts that it was ridiculously cold and we didn't have a heater.

As I went in front of the sink and the mirror to brush my teeth, I saw myself. A six foot man with messy, bushy wet hair. A sagging, round face. A gigantic stomach.

I am quite a celebrity in our neighbourhood. In a world where by "starving" you meant you were fine. In a world where the words "I'm full" would create applause from those near you. In a world where one meal a day was considered healthy. And most importantly, in a world where being fat meant you were rich. Although my family is definitely not rich, we definitely do have a lot more money than everyone else.

Our family owns a restaurant. Among the small middle and upper class in our district, our restaurant is well known. For this reason we have managed to earn quite a small fortune. It also allowed my parents to feed me until I became what I am now.

My name is Patrick Boeing, or Pat as I am usually called, and I am from District 10. I am 17 years old, which means that only one more year and I will be too old for the Reaping. Good news. Even more so, today is Reaping day. Since we never needed tessarae, I have a comparably small chance of getting reaped. Lucky me.

I went into my room and put on my best clothes, which, among other things, barely fit anymore. I saw the time on the clock on my wall. 12 o'clock. I put on a white polo and black pants, and left my room.

I went down the stairs and saw my parents already eating. They were both eating my mom's signature dish, rib-eye steak with mashed potatoes. It's a favourite among customers in our restaurant, and thus usually has a high price compared to our other meals. If mom ever cooks it, there was a special occasion. A third dish for me was already put on the table.

"Eat up, son, because today is a special day." Said my mom as I sat down and started to eat my dish. "As we all know, today is your last reaping. And if you manage to not get reaped, that means three generations of unreaped Boeings." My dad added with a smile.

"Do I add a fourth generation to that?" I joked. We all laughed.

"Anyways, finish your meal. We have to go to the city centre, you know." My dad replied.

**\\\\\\\\\\**

It was the 75th Hunger Games. Last year, an accident involving muttations left the entire nation without a victor. The 74th Hunger Games became quite legendary as a result. The final three contestants, two from District 12 and one from District 2, were locked in battle at the top of the Cornucopia. The wolf muttations had been released, and the District 2 tribute had been overpowered and fell down the Cornucopia. While he was being mauled to death, one mutt managed to get up the Cornucopia. The D12 girl's final arrow failed to kill the mutt, and they both were mauled to death. The gamemakers were not able to save all three in time. Thus, the 74th Games ended without a victor. The repercussions were massive. It showed to all of Panem that the Capitol is capable of making mistakes. The Capitol was thoroughly embarrassed. The gamemakers were never seen again, reportedly.

Every 25 Hunger Games, the Games would have something called the Quarter Quell, which puts a twist on the game, usually making it more dangerous. For the 25th Games, the districts had to vote who will become their tribute. For the 50th games, the amount of tributes were doubled. For the 75th games, the President declared that the instructions for this year's Quell will be declared on the day of the Reaping instead.

As me and my parents walked through District 10, I saw everyone bidding goodbyes to their kids as they all left their homes. We all walked on a dirt path that would lead us to the city centre and the Justice Building. District 10 was in a plain in the middle of nowhere. As our district's industry is livestock, we have quite a lot of pastures, chicken coops, etc, etc. Livestock-related stuff. There was a lot of grassland for cattle and other livestock to thrive in. Each family had a good chunk of farmland to do their work, and considering District 10's space(very large), the place was sparsely populated. In the middle of all this land was the city centre. This was usually the place where everyone does all their trades and stuff, as the place is full of shops and etc. Our restaurant, although not in the city centre, was close enough to it. It only took a short walk before we arrived at the city centre. There were already a lot of kids on their way to the Justice Building.

As we passed, a lot of the kids looked at me. I knew many of them from school, and I was quite popular due to my(our family's) wealth. While I never really had any close friends, and never got any girls, everyone was still friendly with me. Being well known helps.

After signing up for the reaping, we were separated from our parents and then we were all herded off into the town square by the Justice Building, sorted according to age and gender; boys to the left, girls to the right, youngest at the back, oldest in front. I was on the rightmost part of the boys section, and considering my age and size, it was as if all the kids were a single group and I was their leader, being right in the middle-front. While most of the kids were visibly afraid, some of the kids around me were mumbling, "Hey, it's Pat Boeing!", "Lucky him, he doesn't need tesserae", and etc. I swore I heard one girl on the other side say, "I wish I was as fat as him". There was a stage placed on one edge of the town square, and it contained what it always has every Games. Chairs, podium, two large glass balls, etc. But for some reason, the balls contained no paper slips at all.

After about 10 minutes, the mayor stepped up the stage and unrolled a long piece of paper. He tells the same story every year: "Panem began blah blah America blah blah disaster blah blah death blah blah calamities blah blah war blah blah Panem formed blah blah Capitol blah 13 districts blah Dark Days blah District 13 destroyed blah blah Hunger Games blah blah rules blah blah one girl one boy from each district blah blah battle in an arena blah blah last man standing blah blah winning district gets prizes blah blah past victors of D10 blah five victors blah only one still alive blah he will be arriving shortly blah and here is our new escort blah"

A man I had never seen before stepped up the stage, dressed in a ridiculously fancy white longcoat adorned with gratuitous amounts of tribal design, pockets and zippers. He wore jet black baggy pants and his hair was shaped into unmoving spikes. What killed his arguably good-looking getup(considering the Capitol's absurd fashion trends) was his face. It was riddled with pimples despite the fact that he looks like about 30; his lower lip was bigger than his upper lip to the point of looking comically inflated; his nose was uncannily small; and his eye colour was white. Maybe he had it changed to look mysterious, but instead he looks like a joke. His entire face was a joke. One wonders why he didn't surgically alter the rest of his face, considering what Capitol citizens could do. Instead of looking intimidating he comes off as trying too hard.

Any semblance of respect for him was lost when the man uttered this:

"Greetings, children!" in a rather whiny voice. "My name is Marcus Uranus!". The town square burst into laughter. I myself was laughing quite loudly. A lot of people were saying "Nice surname!" and "My anus!". What surprised me was that even the Peacekeepers stationed across the town square were laughing too. As I laughed, Uranus looked at me with fury in his eyes. I still laughed.

"ENOUGH!" He suddenly screamed. The laughter began to die. "I DID NOT COME HERE FOR YOU TO LAUGH AT MY NAME!". I chuckled, causing him to get even angrier. "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, YOU LOUSY KIDS!" I started laughing again, alone, which made some people look at me, especially Uranus, who looked like he was trying to crush his mike. "AND...may the ODDS be ever in your favour." Uranus said, trying to stop his anger. "Anyways..." Uranus said, "For the Quarter Quell, it was decreed that the conditions of this Quell will only be declared on the day of the Reaping. Today, you will discover what this Quell will have." Uranus said.

A girl in white with a box stepped up the stage and opened her box. She picked up an envelope marked _75_, and gave it to Uranus. He would then opened the envelope and started to read its contents.

"On the 75th anniversary of the Hunger Games, in order to make up for our lack of victors the previous year, we will give all of Panem a comedic show. The male and female tributes are to be..." He looked at me with a smirk, "...fat."

* * *

_Please review :)_

_Also please check for mistakes :)_


	2. The Reaping

_**Chapter 2**_

Deafening silence followed. Then I heard a loud shriek. Most likely my mom. I looked back. Everyone was staring at me. For all I could tell there seemed to be no one else my size in the crowd, unless I am mistaken. And with my height and size in general, I was very visible. Uranus was staring at me intensely.

"It appears that we already seem to have a tribute." Uranus said to me with a smile.

This cannot be happening. No way. I was chosen because I was so clearly visible and Uranus wanted to take his anger out on me. Yes. That is the reason. There is no way this is happening. It's going to be alright. This Reaping isn't happening, I wasn't chosen, I have now survived my teenager years without being reaped. Luck is on my side. I will go home tonight and help my parents with restaurant matters.

Except everything my senses pick up says otherwise. Fuck. Fucking motherfucking fucker fuck. Fuck Uranus. I'm dead. I'm fucking dead.

"We will have to comb throughout our little gathering to search for any of our obese friends in District 10." said Uranus. In the meantime, may you, Mr. _Big Man_, climb up the stage?" he said to me with mockery in his voice. Fucking fuck Uranus. Wait, that sounds disgusting.

"Uhhhhhhh...I'm too heavy" I said pathetically. Nevertheless, everyone chuckled.

"Very funny. Now climb up, my boy, or else." He said.

"Is that a threat?" I replied.

"_Yes._ Now get up here." He replied harshly. And of course, I had to...well...do as he said.

I climbed up the stage and we stood face-to-face. While his (disgusting)face had an unemotional look, his eyes were staring at me with intense hatred.

"Such an attitude won't get you far, boy" Uranus said with a soft voice.

"I wonder how far your face got in the Capitol." I replied. This is fun.

"Piss off, you gluttonous cunt." He replied. This is very fun.

Meanwhile, the Peacekeepers started going around the crowd of teenagers, searching for all the obese kids. As they roamed around, they would put all the fat kids between the empty space between all the girls and the boys.

"Do they offer name changes in the Capitol, Mr. Anus?" I asked, as I watched the Peacekeepers do their job.

"Yes, you big load of fuck." He replied. His insults are hilarious. I am so using that against other tributes.

The Peacekeepers had managed to find about 4 obese boys and 2 obese girls. My kind is such an endangered species.

"I wonder how such fat bastards like you even exist out here." Uranus said.

"While I am a fat bastard, you are ugly. And if I am chosen and survive these games, I'll be a thin man. And you'll still be ugly Mr. Anus." I replied. That ought to shut him up.

"Well then, perhaps I should make sure you die, then." He said with menacing intent.

"Go ahead. I'm probably already dead."

**\\\\\\\\\\**

The peacekeepers had found a total of 7 obese boys and 11 obese girls. Out of the 4000 residents of District 10, only 19 fat kids, including me, exist. Wow. They were all forced to climb up the stage, alongside me. The peacekeepers gave each of us a slip of paper and a pen to write our names down. Obviously, I wrote _Patrick Boeing _on mine. Then we had to put it on the glass bowl marked specifically for our genders on the pedestal in the middle of the stage. Two peacekeepers put a lid on each bowl, picked up one of the bowls each, and shook it about 5 times, then placed it back on the pedestal. I could see that all of the other kids around me were scared like mad.

"As usual, ladies first." Mr. Anus said. From now on, I'm calling him that.

He put his hand into the bowl marked for girls, and picked one of the slips up.

"Sabrina Adkins?" Anus said. A fat, but-not-as-fat-as-me-and-also-much-shorter girl with brown hair styled in pigtails and looked about 14 gasped and nearly fainted. Her fellow fat girls managed to catch her before she caused the stage to collapse by falling. Then she nervously made her way to Uranus(heh).

"So this is Sabrina. I see. Anyone of you other girls willing to volunteer?" Mr. Anus asked the rest of the fat girls. No one dared.

"Well, we have our first tribute from District 10. And now, for the boys." Anus said. He then put his hand inside the glass bowl marked for boys, and picked another slip.

"Patrick Boeing?" I said somewhat softly. Luck is not on my side.

"Patrick Boeing" Uranus said with some satisfaction in his voice. I knew it.

"So, anyone of you boys willing to volunteer?" Anus asked. No one dared, yet again.

"Well, that's done. Ladies and gentlemen, our District 10 volunteers!" Anus proclaimed to everyone watching. Everyone clapped, with no fervour at all. Sabrina and I were then made to go inside the Justice Building, where our parents and friends could say goodbye to us. Sadly, I have no friends. I was well known, but I never really chose to be close with anyone.

"See? You're already dead." Uranus said as we entered the halls of the Justice Building.

"We'll see." I could only reply.


	3. The Farewells and the Train Ride

_**Chapter 3**_

I am going to die. Fuck this. I thought I was going to get away, to live life without having to be probably reaped anymore, to live the easy life. Inherit the restaurant, cook, live an okay life, and etc. But no, someone decided "DURR HURR LET'S TAKE ALL THE FAT PEOPLE AND MAKE THEM BATTLE TO DEATH DURR HURR" or whatever babble. I can already picture it: A lardbath at the Cornucopia, with everyone bouncing around, sweating like mad while their flabs bounce around. Complete with fat Careers from D1, D2 and D4. This is a load of bullshit. Speaking of shit, there is only one way to vent my anger regarding this turn of events. Insult the shit out of Uranus(heh).

Speaking of Uranus, he told us to stop for a while while he asked a peacekeeper in the hallway where our victor was. Just then, the door we came in through opened and in came a man dressed with a brown cowboy hat, a brown jacket unzipped with a red shirt underneath, brown pants and brown leather shoes came in, smoking a cigarette.

"Am I late?" He said in a rather sleepy voice.

"Ahhh, Randy Shagwell. Yes, you are late." Uranus said in return, as the peacekeeper he was talking to left. "You didn't show up for the Reaping in time."

"Ehhhh, I overslept." Randy said as he batted an eye at me and Sabrina. "So these are our, erm, tributes, eh?"

"Yep, the boy is...well, unsavoury, but the girl seems a lot more friendly." Uranus replied.

"You're calling me unsavoury? When your name happens to include an anus in it?" I replied, garnering a laugh from Randy. Uranus simply mouthed "fuck you".

"Heh, I see this boy is quite the snarker. And what about this young lady?" Randy said, looking at Sabrina. Sabrina simply stood there, completely silent, probably due to fear.

"To be honest, I haven't actually heard her talk." Uranus commented.

**\\\\\\\\\\**

Afterwards, we were taken into a room where we were to meet our family and friends. Where only my parents were there, Sabrina had about all her siblings(I see 4), some cousins, her grandparents, and her parents. All crying, saying tearful goodbyes to their beloved sister. It isn't that much of an exaggeration to say that the lot of them were wailing like mad. Meanwhile, my parents simply decided to call my attention.

"Patrick..." My mom essentially whispered, with a hint of tearfulness in her eyes.

"It seems, son, that our streak is broken." My dad said in a rather broken voice. "You may never probably see us again. "

"I know." I could only reply. This was it. The point of no return. I have to make sure I survive now, and I have no idea if I will be able to achieve that.

"So...son, I'd like you to take this." My dad said. He gave me an old looking, rusty locket, which contained a faded family picture. There I was, still a little 7-year old, along with my parents. Photography is incredibly expensive in Panem, so this will probably the first, last and only picture of me, ever.

"Patrick, take care of yourself. D...do what you can to survive." My mom said, her voice getting weaker, as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Good luck, son." My dad said softly. I could only nod.

"I do my best, mom, dad. I will." I replied.

"Alright, you two. It's time to get up and running. We have a train to catch." Uranus interrupted. I gave my parents one last kiss, and left to go with Uranus to take the train to the Capitol. Meanwhile, Sabrina's family seemed unable to let go. Uranus had to butt in and separate Sabrina from her family to get going.

**\\\\\\\\\\**

The train was one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen in my entire life. It floated above the ground, in excesses of 500 km/h, did not vibrate at all, and was very, very well decorated.

We ended up in one of the train carriages that had tons of food. There were so many dishes, all very well made. The mere sight of it made me salivate and hunger. Which reminded me; with all our current obesity, they want to make us even more fat? Hell, the first to die due to the 75th games might actually die due to a heart attack out of all things. Or hell, we might all die due to heart attacks. Cue the headlines on Capitol newspapers: "CHOLESTEROL CATASTROPHE!", subtitled: "ALL 24 TRIBUTES DEAD DUE TO HEART ATTACKS"

Randy Shagwell simply sat at a table laid along the sides of the carriage. He looked incredibly relaxed, and foregone his cigarette for a beer. Randy was the victor of the 69th Games, and managed to become extremely popular, what with his constant attempts to flirt with every single female tribute during the pre-games. During the Games itself, which was held on an island, he decided to undress completely, and go skinny dipping as if the Games weren't a thing. Amusingly, the Careers took his clothing and ran away, leaving Panem with a nude tribute. He would later win the game by simply using the arena as a place to vacation(nude, attracting hordes of horny Capitol women)(they say he was rather erm, _long_), run when he was spotted, and waited until the Careers finished everyone. What happened was that everyone else managed to kill each other, leaving Randy the victor, having done absolutely nothing.

"Come here, you two." He said, in a rather slurred voice. He pointed at two seats opposite his side of the table, and we sat.

"Weirdest Games ever, eh? The bunch of you are going to be big, round and fat. Now, see here. You are obviously full of...well...excess _mass._ Do you know how that is going to help?" Randy nearly rapped. Where the hell did his wasted demeanour go?

"Well, you see, when the body starves, it can use fat to nourish itself" Sabrina suddenly said, in a rather intellectual kind of voice. Having never even heard her speak before, that was surprising.

"Correct. Exactly my point. Now you see, it will be difficult to get food inside the arena. So here's my plan. I will have to make sure you learn basic survival skills...wait. Can you two introduce yourselves first?" Randy said, sounding unusually professional.

"I'm Sabrina Adkins, and you see, all I do back in District 10 is to study. My dad is dead, and my mom is a science teacher. I'm not fit at all." Sabrina replied back.

"I'm Patrick Boeing, and my family runs a restaurant. I help my mom. I can cook, but not as good as her. My dad's the waiter, cashier, and everything, all in one. End of story." was all I could say.

"I see. That means, you have no survival skills at all. So here's the plan. While I make sure you learn as much as you can for survival in before the Games, you need to make yourselves even fatter. That way, you can last longer, what with all the self-nourishment stored in your bellies. Learn as much as possible before the games, and keep fat. Oh, and by the way, you could talk to some of the other tributes from District 11 and 12, and some others, and try to forge an alliance. In the games, alliances are very crucial to survival. This is a key reason why the Careers usually outlive most of the tributes. Oh, and don't try to ally with the Careers at all. They're trained, you're not. Although, you all are fat, so I guess it would even things out." Randy, rather rapidly, says.

"Alright." Sabrina and I said at the same time.

"And for the meanwhile...*yawn*...why not eat some snacks? There's plenty at that table over there." Randy gestured behind us, as he started to go back to his lazy demeanour, and drank his beer.

I took a big chicken leg, while Sabrina took a rather large cheeseburger.

"So, since we're...*chomp*...partners anyways, why don't we get to know each other?" I asked Sabrina, just as she was going to bite down. She stopped, but then she didn't say anything anyway.

"Come on, don't be shy. Accept the fact, we might die." I said grimly. It's always a possibility.

"I know. It's exactly what's making me so depressed." She replied back.

"Depressed? Come on, we're being sent like pigs to the slaughter, forced to fight to death. Only this time, the entire nation gets to laugh and mock our fatness. And you're only _depressed_?" I answered. I mean, seriously, depression would be the last thing on my mind.

"I know." She meekly said.

"Come on, we aren't knowing each other yet. We're supposed to get together and find a way to stay alive, not sit here and write sappy poems on how life sucks."

"Can you please stop! I very much know how bad the thing is, thank you very much! And I know we have to survive. Can't you just let me think about what to do to do that?" She hissed back.

"_I'm trying to know you and find a way for us to survive together_. What else are we doing?" I retorted. Gosh, she's so emotional. After a short silence, she simply said:

"Oh, alright."

"Good. So, can you tell me about yourself?" I then asked.

"You've already heard me. My name is Sabrina Adkins, my dad is dead, and my mom is a science teacher. I'm 14 years old, and all I really know in life is everything I read in schoolbooks, and all the ancient books in the crumbling school library."

"Alright. And..."

"I know who you are even before the Reaping." Sabrina interrupted. "You're that kid who lives an easy life by that restaurant near the city centre, always well fed, and never having to work for anything." She said scathingly.

"Please stop. We're here to find a way on how to survive, not bicker about who has a better life. So you're a bookworm. From the looks of it you probably know lots of things. _That's_ something we need." I commented, trying to ease the conversation.

"And you?"

"Well, I cook, but as I said, I'm not as good as my mom. But the thing is, I can use a knife. See, we can work this out. I kill, you can...well...probably apply whatever you learned in order for us to survive, and et cetera, or we could just run the fuck away from the Cornucopia immediately and find ways to survive. You're the smart one here, anyways." I said.

"Or, we could just team up with other tributes, like what Randy advised us. Remember?" She replied. She's right.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well, that's a good one too."

"It seems we have two lovebirds who can't seem to finish what they're eating." Uranus suddenly butted in, from out of nowhere. Just then I noticed that we have barely eaten our snacks.

"Fuck off, you son of a Capitol whore. I bet you lost your virginity to a prostitute. Heck, it was probably your mom." I hissed back.

"Please, tell me more about how virile you are." He sarcastically replied.

"If I survive these games, I'll be looking fit from all the fat burned, and I will fuck as many bitches as I want. You can keep fucking your old, wrinkled mother." I retorted. But when I looked, Uranus was already getting a snack. The bastard.

"And what if I win the games?" Sabrina whispered to me.

"I dunno with you. Wanna fuck as many guys as you want?" I replied.

"You are a snarky bastard." She said with a smile.


	4. The Rest of the Train Ride

_I could really use a lot more reviews, guys. About more than 1 or 2 people reviewing per chapter. Perhaps 5 to 10 people per chapter? But even so, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic._

_**Chapter 4**_

After all that talk with Sabrina, Randy and Uranus(wait, that sounds...), and after finishing my chicken, I just decided to chill along with Randy by the table we talked to earlier, right by the window. As I looked out the window, it felt as if nature was mocking me. Here I am, on a train at about nearly half the speed of sound, to be delivered to my death in an outdoor arena and filmed for a goddamned television show. This time, it's not for the bloody glory, drama and epicness that is usually desired. It's for the hilarity, the utter absurdity and ridiculousness of the predicament of the tributes and what they happen to be. Meanwhile, it's a beautiful day outside, and probably about 20 degrees Celsius, which would make for a pleasant day. As we left District 10, the landscape changed from its usual flat grassland with barely any trees around to a forest that got increasingly dense as we travelled farther into it, with the occasional river that passes by, one lake I saw in the distance, and a mountain range even farther in the distance. It was moderately cloudy; not enough to signal that it will soon rain, and enough to mostly block out the sun. The sky was a deep blue. It felt unfair for such good weather to happen while I'm stuck with my grim predicament.

Randy was fast asleep now. Uranus, who was munching on some biscuits, was chatting with Sabrina, who was eating another oversized cheeseburger. I decided to get another chicken leg, and eavesdrop on them.

"...so, Sabrina, do tell me, do you think you have a good chance in the Games?" Uranus asked. If only his voice wasn't that of like someone who has a really bad dry cough and keeps making a wheezing sound as he speaks, he would actually sound like a rather sophisticated man.

"My only experiences in life are all the books I read, and cleaning the house along with my mother. I don't think I have a good chance, unlike the other tributes who probably have combat or survival experience." Sabrina replied, as she took a bite out of her burger.

"And what do you think of your teammate Boeing?" Uranus then asked. So, we're on a last-name basis. Quite fitting considering the relations between us.

"He seems to be a straight-to-the-point and sarcastic guy, and doesn't seem to have emotion at all, other than when he's laughing, or thinks someone else is wrong, or when he's being insulted or is angry. Look at him when he was picked, his face didn't budge at all. When he was saying his goodbyes to his parents, nope, he still didn't budge. When we kind of argued a while ago before you arrived, he was very straight to the point, and he even scolded me." She answered. I realize, I've never thought of myself like that. When you don't socialize that much, I guess no one ever tells me how I act. Which reminds me, how was she able to describe my personality when I can't describe hers?

"But when he...and, uh, you insult each other, he puts on a menacing face. He laughed at you when you got pissed off at everyone during the Reaping. Those stuff." She followed. True, true.

"Which reminds me, why do you two seem to be...at odds?" She then put into question.

"I personally think he is rather...an unpleasant person. He doesn't care whatever he says, and speaks exactly what he thinks. If he finds you something of ire or hilarity, he _will_ demonstrate how he feels about you. He is a rather sarcastic person, and he has a wide range of insults." Uranus described me. Thoughts and emotions failed to give me a reaction.

"I see. And..."

"Wait," He interrupted, put a finger up and looked at me.

"_I see."_ I repeated, with added emphasis.

"You will definitely not last long in the Capitol, what with your intrusiveness and impulsiveness." He blurted out.

"Why would I want to conform with the Capitol? They take what we make, eat what we cook, decide how we live, and kill who we love! You expect me to respect their _society,_ their _standards_?" I shouted back in anger. Loud enough to utterly silence Uranus and Sabrina, and wake Randy up.

For a moment, the carriage was completely silent.

"Do not repeat what you just said, ever again. Or you may find an even earlier fate than the Games." He said, with surprising authority.

I could not reply.

"I know all about life in the Districts, and frankly, _I don't care._ You're just going to have to..." He tried to say just as I choked him with my hands. I now wanted to utterly crush his neck.

"_What _did you say?" I questioned with much anger in my voice, as I choked him harder.

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" Randy shouted out, as he quickly ran to both of us and try to separate us. Randy wrapped his arms around me, surprisingly keeping me from moving forward, despite my size. Sabrina then got hold of Uranus' arms, also surprisingly keeping _him_ from moving forward. What a weakling.

"Your personality is fitting for a Career, not some rural boy like you, Boeing." Randy commented.

"Oh please! He has all the talk of a Career but none of the ability at all!" Uranus then said, leading Sabrina to, not so much as to cover his mouth but to cover his_ face _save his eyes, with the sheer size of her hands.

"The _two _of you will SHUT the hell up and shall not _talk _to each other for the rest of this goddamned train ride to the Capitol!" Randy ordered.

"Mfrghfgrhfrgh!" Uranus replied, unable to speak with a hand covering most of his face.

"No, not even a single mfrghfgrhfrgh." Randy added.

**\\\\\\\\\\**

We definitely did not talk to each other afterwards. Sabrina simply sat by a table by the windows at the other end of the carriage. I was doing the same, along with Randy. Uranus simply sat on a chair right by all the food, now eating chocolate as if he hadn't eaten for days. Hmm, chocolate. Wait. Chocolate = brown. Shit = brown. Uranus = (your) anus. Anus = shit. Ha! It must be his favourite food. How utterly _fitting_.

I notice, despite the absurd speed at which we are travelling, the landscape outside refuses to change at all. Panem is even larger than I thought.

"Your less-than-bad relationship with Marcus will kill you in the pre-games." Randy suddenly said, startling me.

"You know that he is the one who will help you follow the specified schedules for you during the pre-games. All the routine. What he plans to do for you. And, seeing how you two are hostile to each other, he will definitely try to ruin you. From now on, be _civil_ with him. Understand?" He said with a firm voice.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Good. Now, follow me." Randy then said, as he stood up and started to walk towards a door by the end of the carriage.

"Hey Marcus, Sabrina, why don't we go watch the recaps of the other reapings?" Randy invited. Sabrina, followed immediately, while Uranus, who just finished his chocolate, blurted "Yes, why not."

We all then went into a room with a big couch, a TV on the wall, and a coffee table in the middle, which was on top of a carpet. Uranus picked up the remote from the table and turned it on.

"_And now, on Fashion Minute! Among other news, Anna Grace is lighting up the fashion world with her..." _said a Capitol woman on the TV just as Uranus changed the channel.

"_And now, for a recap of the Reapings of each district."_ said a man with a rather dull voice. The screen suddenly changed from the man to a video of the Reapings.

With the rather quick time it took for to show each of the Reapings, some of the tributes were rather forgettable. There were, however, several tributes that stood out. A sharp-dressed boy who was smoking a cigarette from District 1. A girl and a boy from District 3, who both had red bushy hair, had lots of freckles, and wore glasses. Two unusually tiny kids from District 5. A very tall boy with no hair from District 7. Two very well-dressed kids from District 8. Us, of course, with all the laughing at Uranus edited out. The fattest guy I have ever seen, much more fatter than me, from District 11, along with his much more normally obese(is that an oxymoron?) companion. And finally, the largest guy I had ever seen, as tall as the D7 kid and as fat as the D11 kid, but also with lots of muscle, from District 12, along with the thinnest girl of all the tributes. She had some fat, but she didn't look overweight or obese at all.

After all that was done, we all headed for dinner, which was rather uneventful. We barely talked. The food, however, was outstanding. Never had I tasted such succulent fruits, tender meats and delicious soup. Where Randy and Uranus barely ate, Sabrina was gorging it all down and eating rather rapidly. I was simply eating slowly until I was full. Afterwards, we all simply went to our specific room in the train.

I entered my room. It felt more like a really high class hotel room, if anything. I entered right into my very well designed bedroom, with a dressing area on the other side of the room, filled to the brim with drawers full of fancy clothes. I entered another door inside the room, which led to a bathroom with a rather high-tech looking toilet bowl, a sink with toothbrushes and toothpaste with it, and a bathtub with a showerhead on the wall above it. I took a shower, got dressed in pajamas, and went to sleep.

Not a dream nor nightmare had I that night.


	5. The Chariot Ride

_So far, so good. Keep enjoying, people._

_**Chapter 5**_

"Get up." A whiny voice said.

"Mfrghfgrhfrgh" I replied with my face buried in my pillow

"Get up." The whiny voice said yet again with more emphasis.

"jssgvmefvmrmnts" I slurred.

"GET UP!" The whiny voice erupted. Then suddenly, I felt a rather hard slap to the back of the head. I elbowed him back, knocking the wind out of him, and made him kneel, trying to catch a breath.

"Alright, alright. Now get out." I then told him as I rose from my bed. By then he had managed to ease the pain, and he immediately went outside. I put on my clothes from yesterday, since they're not dirty anyways, and left my room.

I entered the dining room. Uranus was sipping on hot chocolate, mouthing obscenities. Randy was helping himself to a platter of food, filled with bacon and eggs, plus some orange juice. Sabrina had emptied two plates worth of food and was now sipping some coffee.

I sat down on my chair, with a plate for me already served. Same meal as Randy's, except that I have coffee instead.

"So you elbowed Marcus, eh?" Randy suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah," I replied back. Afterwards, the rest of the meal went without much discussion.

After quite some time, Randy decided to break the silence again.

"Do any of you know how to use any weapons?"

"A knife," I answered.

"I don't know any." Sabrina answered right after.

"Well, it seems Sabrina here will need extra training." Randy merely said. Just then, the room went dark, save the ceiling and wall lights, and my ears start to pop. I guess we're very near already. We must be in a tunnel.

"When we get there, let the stylists do the job. Do not resist whatever they decide to do to you." Uranus butted in, while everything was still dark.

"Alright," Sabrina replied back. I didn't answer him. Just then, light floods right back in to the room, and I decided to peer out the window in the side of the car to see my first view of the Capitol. What I saw blew me away. Very modern architecture formed the many towers and buildings all over this city, and lots of shiny, high-tech-looking cars went to and fro by the streets. As our train began to descend down as it neared the station, I saw glimpses of the local Capitol people, who were pointing at our train and looked very excited. Some were jumping around in glee. But the oddest thing about these Capitol people was their fashion sense. Like Marcus, they all appeared in bizarrely painted hair, glowed with makeup, looked like they've been in hundreds of plastic surgeries, and had utterly ridiculous clothing, just like Uranus's. Eventually, the train started to slow down until it completely stopped, as we arrived inside the station.

**\\\\\\\\\\**

To see me naked probably traumatized my prep team for life. Not that my skin or anything is horrible though, but the sight of so much fatness disgusted them.

Yet bizarrely, my prep team barely decided to fix me up. Other than trimming my nails into uniform shapes, rubbing off much dirt off of me, and eliminating my apparently offensive odours, they barely did anything to me at all. For some reason they didn't touch my body hair, too.

"Even with your disgusting physique, there's barely anything to improve." Said a woman named Terra.

"Everything about him is offensive. I pity the appearance of those from the Districts" Said a man named Aurelius.

"And boy, does his armpits and genitals stink! Why did I have to be the one to trim his nails?" Said another woman named Julia. _Oh god, why?_ That has got to be the most disgusting thing to even try to observe! I admit that there are times where I really do stink, but why does she even have to go and smell it? I mean, she smelled my freaking dick!

"He's rather long, though," Terra commented. What the fuck is wrong with these women?

"Oh well, it's time to do his hair." Aurelius then said. They led me to a chair right in front of a mirror. I took a good look at myself. Blond, messy hair. Lots of flabs all over my naked body. Barely a neck. Brown eyes. They then started to cut my hair with scissors, removed some others with razors, and et cetera. Afterwards, they combed me until my hair was made very neat and orderly.

"Now that we're done, let's go and call Vanitas," Aurelius uttered as they finished doing my hair. They then quietly left the room.

Vanitas? What a name. Sounds cool.

Just then, a man with spiky, jet black hair plus a stubble and grey eyelids, a plain black leather longcoat, leather pants, chains in his pockets, shiny black boots and black fingerless gloves came in. He looked about 30 to 40 years old. His appearance was coolness incarnate. Holy motherfucking shit.

"Greetings," Vanitas said in an incredibly deep and intimidating voice. "I'm Vanitas, your stylist. And you are Patrick Boeing, am I correct?"

"Duh," I said with a shrug.

"Shagwell and Uranus say that you're an incredibly hard-headed, no-nonsense man. Is that correct?" He then asked.

"How would I know? They're the ones who made that impression of me." I answered back.

"Well then, it seems that you're kind of a bullish man, apparently. Anyways, follow me." He then said. I then followed him to a sitting room. Inside were three blank walls, and a fourth wall made out of nothing but glass. It provided a view of the city and the sun, which was hiding behind a cloud. There were two red couches face to face, with a coffee table between them.

"Fat people. A very unusual choice of tributes for the Third Quarter Quell." Vanitas commented as he looked out of the glass wall, watching the sun.

"I agree," I muttered.

"So now, about your costu..."

"Who's Sabrina's stylist?" I interrupted.

"My partner, Nina." Vanitas quickly replied. "Anyways, as you obviously know, our mission is to dress you up for the opening ceremonies, and it is customary to wear something that is representative of your district. Coal for District 12, transportation for District 6, wood from District 7, and et cetera. Your district happens to be for livestock. Back then I tended to dress previous tributes in either cowboy or cowgirl outfits, shepherd outfits, peasant outfits with pitchforks, and other stuff. That's how Shagwell is always seen in that cowboy outfit of his. I was his stylist back then. But you...you have given me a new idea."

"And what is that idea?"

**\\\\\\\\\**

Holy goddamned motherfucking bullshit from a diseased vagina. I look fucking _awesome. _After a few hours, Vanitas managed to dress me up as a bullfighter with a white dress shirt with lots of designs on the sleeves; a big red belt, also with much designs; black leather pants; and black, shiny boots that reached just right under my knee. Sure, I may be fat, but it still looks _awesome. _Vanitas is really good at this.

"This, I've never done before. It will be flashy. It will be cool, and it will be attention-grabbing. They won't forget you out there." Vanitas declared just as Sabrina, who appeared in a rather feminized and blue-and-white version of my bullfighter outfit, plus her stylist, Nina, and her prep team arrived. We were then bought to the bottom level of this remaking building, whatever it's called. Down there, it was essentially a stable. Horses of varying colour were standing by, with chariots behind them. We were then directed into our chariots.

"How's life?" I asked.

"Fine," She merely mumbled.

"That's all?" I asked again.

"No, but the details are disgusting," She replied. I inexplicably imagined her, naked and being prepped up by the prep team. I shuddered at how I imagined her naked. It would probably elicit the same reaction from me that my prep team had.

The opening music began. It was ridiculously loud. Then the doors opened, revealing a rather wide and absurdly long street that led to the city circle, where we were to be welcomed. The chariots started to walk out the door and into the streets, where thousands of Capitol people await to see the tributes.

"Look fancy." Vanitas advised us right before it was our turn to go out the door.

And boy did we look fancy. While the two of us simply stood there, indifferent to everyone, our appearance seemed to have made the crowd erupt. The ride to the city circle took about ten minutes. All throughout we were cheered on and were heaped praise. "District 10! District 10!" They chanted, much to the chagrin of all the other tributes.

We then started to loop around the city circle. It was filled with buildings packed to the brim with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol, all looking out their windows. Eventually, our chariots stopped right in front of the president's mansion. A small man with white hair emerged from the balcony of the mansion, and began the official welcoming speech to us. After the speech, the national anthem started to play. Then the chariots began going around the circle one more time before it entered the Training Center.

Upon arrival, I noticed that all the other tribute were staring at us. Not with dirty looks and glances, though. They seemed to genuinely be curious about us. Just then Vanitas and Nina came to help us down our chariots.

"It worked, didn't it?" Nina said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sabrina replied back.

"This is excellent. With so much attention to you two, you'll definitely get sponsors. The last thing we need is to make Randy stop being lazy and start getting the sponsors." Vanitas commented. We then started to head for our quarters.

"Well, here we are." Sabrina said as we started to walk through the hallways of the Training Center, where we were to ride an elevator to our quarters.

"And from now on, our survival is at stake." I uttered.


End file.
